


Pink

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Helpful Dean, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean was just trying to help





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Made for aiaranradney's challenge on tumblr!

Sam was minding his own business, reading a new book that he had picked up at a flea market, when Dean came barreling into the library, immediately hiding behind his brother. Sam groaned but didn’t looked up from his book.

“Why are you hiding behind me?” Sam asked, not looking up. “What did you do this time?”

“What makes you think I did anything?” Dean asked. Sam could hear the angry slams of doors then.

“Dean Winchester!” Her angry voice rang out.

“Okay I may have done the laundry…” Dean said.

“Yeah? And?” Sam asked, slowly lowering his book. “Dean, please tell me that you separated the loads…”

“Uh…yeah?” Dean said. That’s when (Y/n) appeared in the library, holding a large pile of pink clothes.

“Damn it Dean!” She screamed. Sam had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. “I told you I would do the laundry! Now I have to try bleaching all this stuff or go buy all new!”

“I was just trying to help.” Dean said, standing up from behind Sam’s chair until he saw the angry look that she was shooting his way. He ducked back down quickly.

“Dean…sweetheart…how many times have I told you that I will handle the laundry?” (Y/n) asked calmly. A little too calm for Dean’s liking to be honest. Dean Winchester, the man that had looked the Devil in the eye on several occasions, had talked to Death on a frequent basis, and had literally been to hell and back, was scared. “Well, Dean, this is what’s going to happen. You’re going to go to the store and buy me bleach. Two bottles. I’m going to rewash all this stuff. If the color doesn’t come out, you’re taking me shopping. Do you understand?”

“Y-yeah.” Dean said. “Does it matter what kind of bleach?” He stopped himself short of calling her queen. He was terrified of what she might do to him. And the smile she gave him was almost as scary as anything he had ever faced.

“I want the expensive, name brand stuff.” She said. Dean just nodded and ran to snatch up his keys, wanting to make good time to the store and back.

****

Several hours later and (Y/n) had finished up her laundry. She had calmed down while Dean was gone and had worked on cleaning up the pink stains from all her clothes. She didn’t wear many white shirts, but she had a few and a couple cute dresses that she used for investigations. They were expensive boutique dresses that she had gotten for a good price at a second hand store. She could’ve went and found new ones, and she knew that Dean was just trying to be helpful. But sometimes Dean’s helpfulness drove her up a wall. But Sam would do the same thing too. She was used to there being quite a few hunts where she would be left behind at the bunker. Then, she would do the laundry, clean, and other things in peace. But the hunts were few and in-between and the boys had to be itching to do something.

“Sorry.” Dean said, picking up a white cami that (Y/n) wore under a shirt. It was still a little pink. “I’ll get you new ones…”

“Dean, it’s okay.” (Y/n) said. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I’m just used to do this all by myself while you guys are gone. But I really do appreciate the help. It was very sweet of you.” She kissed his cheek and smiled. “But how about from now on, I’ll stick to the laundry and you stick to the cooking?”

“Sounds like a plan.” He said, his cheeks a little red. (Y/n) noticed but didn’t mention anything. In fact, Dean did look good in pink.


End file.
